thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Claudius Bruticus
Marcus Claudius Bruticus was born the son of a simple military man. He grew up in the Roman Republic becoming fast friends with Caesar. In the prime of his military career he was given the Honorary name of Marcus the Crucifier for his favorite method of execution. When Caesar seized power, Marcus was granted a position of power in Rome. But the senate feared Caesar and plotted against him and thus on March 15, 44 BC Caesar and he are executed for their sins against the Republic. Not able to pass this soldier makes easy prey for Hollows and becomes one himself. After 1653 years he roamed the mortal world and Hueco Mundo. Then when his arrogance was at it’s highest Marcus is purified and for almost four hundred years he serves as a Shinigami, until his Fall Appearance Marcus has course black hair that is kept shaved closely to his scalp. His face is framed with a well trimmed goatee. His eyes are a piercing dark blue that seem to be able to stare a hole through a person. Compared to his days as a Shinigami, Marcus is dressed rather plainly these days. He has crafted himself a brown leather like armor out of lesser Hollow he had fought and killed. The pants are fashioned in the style of traditional Roman leather breaches. On his feet he wears simple leather sandals fashioned in the guise of Roman Military Sandals. His chest and torso is covered by that same leather armor. "Deos fortioribus adesse." (Latin, the Gods are on the side of the Stronger) is tattooed across the upper part of his left arm. To keep himself inconspicuous in his travels he wears a brown cloak over his body. This cloak comes with a hood that covers his head as well. Marcus’ Zanpaktou is worn off his right side and usually remains hidden under his cloak. Leather wrist bands keep Marcus’ grip firm. Personality Gone are the days of strict loyalty. The beliefs that Marcus once held in high regard shattered around him when Isis inadvertently help him remember who he really was. The horror that came along with that realization, a Hollow Mask, caused the Gotei 13 to turn against him. His core principles were shattered when they tried to execute him as though he was a traitor. All that is left is his heard headed attitude and pension for detail. A ’perfect’ solider turned in on himself by the whims of his superiors. Today he trusts few and is only loyal to his own intentions. His love for drink is also still there, when the opportunity presents itself. History When Isis inadvertently released his Hollow side fully the full force of the Gotie 13 started to come down on Marcus. And although he was the Third seat of the Third Division he was still branded a traitor and was hunted down by the very Squad he was part of like an animal. But as it seemed that Marcus was to be caught he slips into the Rukongai. Fleeing to the Zaraki district, Marcus knew he was all but beaten. Using his connections with the local underworld, from his days as a sword for hire, he is finally able to escape the immediate grasp of the Gotie 13. Escaping into the human world, Marcus wonders from city to city seeking refuge and escape. When it seemed that his inner Hollow was about to win the Hollow that had almost Killed him several years earlier, offering a hand of help and friendship. Marcus didn’t trust this devilish Hollow, but the promise of mastery of his Hollow side was too appealing. To seductive an offer for his plans of vengeance. The Hollow that called himself Reno did more then he said he would do. With the help of his minions they taught Marcus to subjugate his Hollow side and force it to do what he wanted. As time went along Marcus grew into his new found power and even achieved his Bankai. Using the techniques that Reno had taught him to control his Hollow side, Marcus gained control of his full Shinigami power. Slowly Marcus garnered a mutual respect for the Hollow that help him, so when the day came that Reno could no longer teach Marcus anything new an almost heart felt parting of the ways happened. While Marcus traveled he continued to hone his skill getting even stronger and occasionally crossing paths with his old mentor. What ever that Hollow saw in Marcus he was grateful. He was the one that had allowed him to live, to live and possibly even gain revenge on the corrupt system that put him in this position in the first place. Time passed as it always dose and around the time that Reno evolved past Vasto Lorde, Marcus too was able to push his mask to a new Tier gaining a Resurreción. Now he bides his time, waiting for the Soul Society to make it’s first slip up. Plot Powers and Abilities Mater Swordsmen Specialists: Marcus’ pension for bladed combat can be classified as an art. Never is there a wasted motion, an overreached attack. All is balanced. It is a beautiful and devastating style that uses the sword as an implement of death while using the length of the blade as a proper shield. Kido Master: Marcus was a tenuous study in his academy and Third Division days. Often would he practice his arts alone so he could concentrate. With his unique applications of the spells he gained some fame as the demon sword. With little effort Marcus can use spells in the nineties chant-less and producing 30-40% of the spells destructive or binding capabilities. Expert Hand to Hand: Not as gifted with is fist as he is the blade, he still makes an excellent military style brawler. Ambidextrous Marcus often uses his fist to supplement his sword play. Flash Step Master': Not one to merely stand around, Marcus through much training has mastered the art of the Shunpo to the degree that he can no longer improve it. Normal and advanced Shunpo is a brisk jog to Marcus.' *'Shunpo Tech': Speed Double (遅速 倍増) Compressing a massive amount of Reiatsu to his legs and feet Marcus is able to create a physical double able of wearing cloths on contact of a dangerous attack. This tech is often used to avoid quick death strikes Master Tactician: Techniques that worked two thousand years tend to work today. And it is this light that Marcus uses the full knowledge of his military training. Thinking two moves ahead just doesn’t cut it some times. Not the smallest detail can evade his attention. Immense Spiritual Power: Being as old as he really is, Marcus has vast Reiatsu. When he intentionally flairs it, he can kill weak base Hollow and bring even Adjuchas Class to their knees. Enhanced Speed: Marcus can keep up with vice captain and lower Arrancar level Shunpo and Sonido with his base speed. Keen Intellect: In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Marcus is also gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand. Mater Manipulator: Marcus has a knack for setting strategies up in a fashion where he is up to fifteen steps ahead of his opponent. In each step there are also counter steps that ensure his trap trips. His ratio is of success is very high. Massive Stamina: Years of military life has given Marcus a pension to take abuse. Just when you think he is down, he is back in your face. Demoralizing Kill: Being a master of the art of Crucifixion Marcus tends to display his kills if time offers the chance. The bloody scene of his execution has been known to turn tides of enemies, even the dimwitted Gillian. Zanpakuto Cerberus (魔界 猟犬 Hell Hound) In its sealed for Cerberus is a long almost elegant katana . It’s hand guard is a circular shield like design. It has small oval section taken out of the shield with star patterns pressed into the metal. The handle is ivory white and covered with a tough black leather that has a glowing sheen. The scabbard is jade black with cloth wrapped around it’s center. Around the top of the sheath cloth is double bounded so it can be attached to belts. Other then it’s elegant design it is about a foot longer then your normal Zanpaktou. *'Shikai': Triggered by the phrase, “Cry Havoc and Let Slip the Dogs of War,” (歔 惨害 又 付箋 ザ窶) When Marcus releases his Shikai a black steam pours off his shoulders as his blade ignites in black flame. At this stage of power, Cerberus encases Marcus in Black Fire as well as portions of the surrounding battlefield. As the black void around the blade subsides Marcus’ Katana effectively transforms into a Trident. The trident itself can segment in three sections and can expand on black fire chains. **'Skikai Ability':The control of elemental black fire. The idle flames that engulf Marcus is hot enough to buffer electrical attacks and reduce minor water attacks to steam. This form also offers Marcus two attacks and a defensive move ***Atrum Porta (Dark Portal): Marcus sends a wave of Black Flames at his opponent. On contact a dark barrier is formed around the opponent and they are hit with multiple strikes from the void. ***Aequor Incendiary (Sea of Flames): Marcus spins his trident in the air whipping up a torrent of black flames. As the area becomes saturated in the fire he sends a wave of flames at his opponent that acts like a large tidal wave. ***Flamma Loricatus (Armor of Flames): Marcus spins his trident around him whipping up the black flames to block an incoming attack. This move can make the immediate area around Marcus *'Bankai': Guardian of the Underworld (冥土) Marcus Bankai takes the form of the hound of hell itself, Cerberus. Upon uttering Bankai Marcus is consumed in a large black fireball from which he atop Cerberus walks from. The large hound is chained by Marcus for control. The beast can attack with all of its Shika abilities, just on a grander scale. It also has its flames, teeth, tail and paws to attack with. **'Bankai Special Ability': Synced Existence: Focusing their Reiatsu to the same wavelength Marcus and Cerberus can sync they spiritual energies effectively becoming one entity, Cerberus becomes the armor, for a allotted amount of time. In this form Cerberus becomes a General’s Armor from the Roman empire, down to the crimson cape, and also forms Marcus Gladius and shield. In this state Marcus stats gain a low boost and he gains the following attack. ***Atrum Voco (幽幽たる): With a viscous battle roar, Marcus cuts a swath through the air that releases a flood of the souls of the dammed. They drain continually the Reiatsu of whatever they come into contact with as they flow back to the void. If the opponent is weak enough they could be purified. The volume of Souls depends on the strength of Marcus’ Reiatsu. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Marcus’ Hollow mask takes a likeness to the helmets the Roman army used in his day. Teeth like carvings run the length of each jaw while the mask is split in the middle and runs up to a opening around the eyes. It is topped off with a crimson plum on the top that looks like a Mohawk. *'Power Augmentation': While Marcus puts his mask on to gain access to his Hollow side his natural abilities are augmented to greater heights. The whites of Marcus’ eyes turn a dark black while his iris’ gain a golden hue. The bulk of this power enchantment come directly from the Mask feeding off the venomous black flame that are overly abundant in the dark recesses of Marcus’ soul. While it can drag some power form their surroundings the black flames are the mask’s favorite power source. ::::::: Augmented Strength Augmented Speed Augmented Durability Augmented Perception Advanced Kido Mastery *'Resurreción': With the release command “Incinerate Them.” (焼却 題材) Marcus converts to his Resurreción form. His mask grows in size and sprout horns as Marcus increases in size. His skin takes on a bluish tone as armor like features cover most his body. His teeth become serrated spikes that line a large gaping maw while his tongue triples in length. Pauldron like features form on his shoulders while spikes protrude from them. His legs and arms massively grow in length and bulk to match his feral size, serrated knife like claws grow from his feet and hands. A large serpentine tail grows from his back to a length of eight feet. On the tip of the tail a dangerous spiked barb hangs that drips a tainted liquid Reiatsu. Although he looses the speed boost his mask gives him, Marcus more then makes up for it in his unbelievable reach. ::::::: High-Speed Regeneration: Monstrous Strength: Enhanced Hierro Monstrous Reach Venomous Poison Trivia Marcus was given the name the Crucifier for his pension of carrying the large nails and a hammer with him at most times. His adapt ability to find the perfect tree also adds to this moniker. Marcus favorite Drink is Honey Mead, a drink that his old friend Kenneth got Marcus accustom too. Marcus like to meditate twice daily Quotes “Per Cruor Rome , EGO mos increbresco!” (By the blood of Rome I will prevail!) “Per Filiolus vadum exsisto mei!” (By the Gods, Vengeance will be mine!) “Intereo est Iacio.” (The Die is Cast.)